basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkworlds Sector Technology
This article provides additional information on space travel technology used mainly by the Albians, the Degallians, and the Redeemptionists. Mass Reaction Turbine The mass-reaction turbine provides both thrust and power for starcraft. Utilizing a ramscoop system to suck in reaction mass(interstellar hydrogen) and a self-replicating colony of nanites(or a nanopresence) to rapidly, explosively, and completely break it down on the molecular, atomic, subatomic and smaller levels, the mass-reaction turbine achieves infinite power through total energy liberation. This infinite energy drives a generating turbine to provide power to the ship, with the exhaust vectored out of the rear of the ship to provide thrust. Boosting to Light Speed and Interstellar Travel A starcraft equipped with a mass-reaction turbine can rapidly accelerate to the speed of light; the process of doing so being referred to as the boost phase. When the boost phase is completed and the vehicle is traveling at c, it is then at the point of infinite mass, infinite energy and infinite gravity, creating a singularity(commonly referred to as a lightspeed entry point), through which the ship passes, the singularity lasting an instant before tunneling out at a lightspeed exit point some distance from the original lightspeed entry point. While the turbine's power can be regulated to allow for micro-transits, the most distance a starcraft can cover in a single lightspeed transit is in one GI, after which the vehicle re-emerges into normal space traveling at a speed just below the speed of light. Since this is equal to ten thousand times the speed of light, and boosting to light speed takes little time, this results in interstellar distances being crossed at a breathtakingly fast pace. Drivewave System Helic and Stellar Corps techs assigned to the Arrq Theater mated Darkworlder mass-reaction turbine technology with Helic STW Route technology to produce what they called a drivewave system. A drivewave-equipped ship transmits an STW signal the instant it boosts to lightspeed, the resulting singularity bending the signal back upon itself, the signal extending the singularity, pushing it forward, and stabilizing it so it can be used as a traversible wormhole through which the transmitting starship can transit any distance in spacetime. At least in theory, the four CA-30C Class Cruisers so equipped having used their drivewaves to jump into and out of Arrq Space, these four ships possessing sophisticated quantum-memory NITs to aid them in navigation using the drivewave. Both the turbine and the STW transceiver are set up to be used as separate systems as well as together. The drivewave technology remains experimental at this time. Local Space Travel In local space, starcraft generally keep well below the speed of light, unless they are in combat. Military starcraft in a battle are almost always in the boost phase, utilizing microtransits for tactical maneuvering. Nearly all star systems have strict regulations governing the speed of starcraft in normal space, with any starcraft remaining in boost phase after system entry being subjected to swift and decisive action by the local military. Reentering a planet's atmosphere generally means a slow, spiraling orbit into atmosphere along a flight path specified by planetary traffic control authorities. Military vehicles fly straight down into the atmosphere under power during battle conditions. Like remaining in boost phase, any ship doing this under normal circumstances will instantly and immediately be interpreted by the local authorities as a sign of hostile intentions on its part. Category:Space Travel and Technology